Kōryuu
Kōryuu (公竜 , Kōryuu) ''is a hermit. Very little is known of him. He was the First Moon Shadow (初代月影 , ''Shōdai Tsukikage, Literally meaning: ''First Founding Moon Shadow) of Gekkōgakure. Background It is unknown when or where Kōryuu was born. When asked, he states that it is of little importance. The truth is that he was born near the time of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, who he personally knew. Kōryuu spent most of his youth dwelling with Hagoromo's people, and after the death of the Sage he traveled the lands as a hermit, never participating in any wars or battles that were raged amongst the shinobi nations. He eventually settled in the Land of Fire, and was there during the time of Hashirama Senju. Wandering through the newly founded Hidden Villages, he too decided to create a village of his own. And so he created Gekkōgakure, The Village Hidden by Moonlight. Not long after the Third Shinobi World War, he met Tsuru Midori while passing through Konoha. A few years later he married her and settled down in the village. Personality Appearance Abilities Experimental Seal At some point, Kōryuu battled and defeated Akairo Akari, although he spared him. Unbeknownst to him, Akairo had injected him with blood from one of his previous experiments, hoping to weaken and kill him. This, however, was not the case, and instead lead to Kōryuu's apparent immortality. Upon discovering this, Akairo attempted to capture him to make himself immortal, but Kōryuu, having realized the truth of his injection, swiftly escaped and hid himself in a cave. Not long afterwards he rescued Nanatsu from enemies, prompting Nanatsu to vow that the Akari clan would forever be grateful of him. As a token of this vow, Nanatsu gave Kōryuu seal that would protect him, furthering his immortality. Due to the seal, if Akairo were to again attempt to capture him, the seal would prevent him from harming him or extracting his blood. It is unknown by anyone whether Kōryuu will live forever, or if he has the possibility to die. He himself admits that this is a mystery that may never be solved. Chakra and Physical Prowess Dōjutsu Kogan Before her death, Tsuru transplanted both of her eyes into Kōryuu's own, giving him the Kogan as her parting gift. Tengokugan Stats Part I Part II Trivia *The name Kōryuu literally means "Prince of Dragons". It may also be interpreted as "Dragon Child". *It is seen that when Kōryuu activates the Kogan in both eyes, it is a golden hue. When only one is active, it will be green, the normal color of the dojutsu. Quotes *(To Hashirama Senju) ''"Why, hullo there, Hokage-sama!" *(To Tsuru, before her death) "I know. Don't worry, Tsuru, I will do as you ask. I want you to be at peace, so don't worry about anything. Yes, I will watch over this village. Our garden will flourish. Rest, now, Tsuru. I. . .love you, my little crane." *(To Misuto Ao, on jinchūriki) "Inhuman and a monster? Hm, what do they teach children these days? You're not inhuman, no; I would say that you are the true nature of humanity. Or something like that. How do I phrase this? If Tsuru were here, she would know what to say." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character